Rendez-vous en Terre du Milieu
by youpitralala13
Summary: Un autre OS à conditions imposées, basé sur le couple GrayxWendy et, comme le titre le précise, se passant en Terre du Milieu. Bonne lecture !


**Type d'univers : La Terre du Milieu**

 **Couple choisi : GrayxWendy**

 **Occasion : Partie de pêche**

 **Narrateur : Charuru**

 **Trois mots à placer : Télévision, avion, rideau**

 **Règle supplémentaire : Apparition de Gollum**

 **Je précise également qu'avant d'écrire cet OS, je n'avais jamais lu ou vu quoique ce soit se passant dans l'univers de Tolkien (oui, honte à moi, je sais), donc j'espère que ceux qui en sont fans ne m'en voudront pas trop si ce n'est pas très bien respecté. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Je propose que l'on fasse la liste de ce que l'on sait et de ce que l'on ne sait pas.

Wendy acquiesça. Nous étions assis sur un rondin de bois au bord d'une rivière, après avoir marché pendant plusieurs heures. Mes ailes étaient fatiguées et je m'étais donc installée sur les jambes de mon amie pour me reposer. Gray s'était confectionné une sorte de canne à pêche avec une branche, une liane et un hameçon de glace et tentait de nous attraper de quoi manger. Je soupirai. Comment cet abruti espérait-il attraper quoique ce soit avec une chose pareille ?

\- Je pense que l'on peut dire sans trop s'avancer que nous ne sommes plus à Fiore, proposa Wendy.

D'ici quelques semaines, la dragon slayer allait enfin avoir 17 ans et était désormais bien plus mûre qu'à l'époque où nous avions intégré Fairy Tail. Elle était plus confiante, plus sûre d'elle-même, et j'appréciais toujours autant noter ce changement chez elle. Je lui souris, et complétai son affirmation :

\- J'ajouterai même que nous avons probablement traversé différentes époques et différents univers pour arriver là. Avant d'arriver, quand l'espace autour de nous s'est modifié, j'ai remarqué des objets que je n'avais encore jamais vus de ma vie.

\- Ah oui, le truc énorme qui volait ! L'avion. C'est étrange, parce que j'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie, mais dès qu'il est passé dans mon champ de vision, son nom s'est comme imposé dans mon esprit, s'étonna Gray.

Je hochai la tête, j'avais vécu la même chose. Les derniers évènements n'avaient vraiment aucun sens.

Nous étions en train de rentrer de mission avec l'équipe au grand complet, et Lucy et Natsu avaient décidé de nous laisser en chemin pour faire un tour chez la constellationniste, poser leurs affaires, avant de passer la soirée à la guilde. Evidemment, le sale matou les avait accompagnés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Erza avait flashé sur un fraisier en vitrine d'une pâtisserie et nous avait, elle aussi, abandonnés. Puis il y avait eu ce flash de lumière. Instantanément, j'avais levé les yeux au ciel, pensant qu'une anima était apparue à cause de la sensation que j'avais eu et qui me rappelait étrangement celle avant notre départ pour Edolas, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette étrange chose de métal en suspension dans les airs. Un avion, comme l'avait dit Gray. J'avais jeté un œil autour de moi, et nous nous étions retrouvés en plein milieu d'un combat de joutes, des gens criant autour de nous et les chevaux nous fonçant dessus. L'instant d'après, nous nous retrouvions sous l'eau, privés d'oxygène, et la minute d'après, dans un désert brûlant. Je me souviens également être arrivée dans une salle sombre où une sorte de lacryma-vision, une télévision, m'indiqua mon esprit, affichait une étrange lettre L calligraphiée. Puis nous nous étions retrouvés ici, où notre voyage avait pris fin. En voyant des sortes de grands loups à tête difforme, nous nous étions réfugiés au creux d'un arbre en attendant de les voir partir, avant de nous rendre compte que ce même arbre était loin d'être un simple conifère. Quand il avait commencé à bouger et que de grands yeux s'étaient ouverts au centre du tronc, nous prîmes peur de ce nouveau milieu hostile et c'était de cette manière que nous nous étions retrouvés, des heures de marche et de course plus tard, au bord de cette rivière.

\- Au moins, nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, dis-je après avoir fini mes réflexions, c'est que nous pouvons utiliser la magie. C'est déjà ça de gagné. Je pense que nous devrions passer la nuit ici et chercher comment rentrer chez nous d'ici demain matin. Personnellement, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour crapahuter dans la forêt.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Charuru. Faisons un campement ici.

Heureusement, comme nous rentrions de mission, nous avions encore à notre disposition une tente et plusieurs sacs de couchage, nous permettant ainsi de passer une nuit correcte. Alors que Gray tentait désespérément de nous attraper le repas du soir, je me désignai d'office pour aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu de camp. Wendy tenta de se proposer mais j'étais bien décidée à faire cette fleur à mon amie, pour la remercier de m'avoir régénérée avec sa magie quand elle avait vu combien j'étais épuisée. Même si elle n'en parlait que très peu, et malgré l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour Juvia, je savais ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le mage de glace. Depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, bien que la différence d'âge entre eux deux resta conséquente, mon amie avait commencé à avoir des sentiments plus prononcés que de l'amitié pour Gray. Celui-ci n'avait jamais trouvé personne pour partager sa vie et, s'il n'avait pas cédé aux avances de la mage aquatique après tout ce temps, Wendy estimait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle et qu'elle avait donc ses chances avec le garçon. Malheureusement, l'âge n'avait pas enlevé à ma dragonne préférée sa timidité presque maladive et elle n'avait encore jamais trouvé le courage de se confesser.

Depuis la première fois où j'avais réussi à lui extorquer des informations à ce sujet, j'avais tenté au maximum de favoriser les moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous les deux seuls, essayant de la forcer à se dévoiler, étant persuadée qu'il accueillerait bien ses sentiments. Je n'aimais pas forcément le mage de glace plus que ça mais voulais juste le bonheur de Wendy. Je déployai donc mes ailes, m'éloignant des deux fées, quand quelque chose m'attrapa, une main me couvrant l'intégralité du visage. Je tentai de me débattre, mais la personne qui me tenait empêchait chacun de mes mouvements, et j'étais bien incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis le bruit d'une cascade et supposait donc que mon ravisseur n'était pas si loin du campement que ce que je l'avais pensé. Tant mieux, j'aurais plus de facilités à retrouver Gray et Wendy ainsi. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que je recouvrai enfin la vue, et la vision que m'offrirent mes yeux en s'ouvrant fut pire que ce que je ne craignais. D'immenses yeux bleus globuleux m'observaient depuis un visage n'ayant d'humain que le nom, les lèvres de la chose qui se tenait devant moi étirées en un immense sourire plein de dents pointues. Une dizaine de cheveux à peine recouvraient le visage de mon agresseur et des oreilles allongées entouraient sa tête.

\- Grâce à toi, je vais enfin récupérer mon anneau !

Je l'observai, effrayée, avant de remarquer que des cordes m'enserraient et m'empêchaient de bouger.

\- Qui es-tu ?

La créature devant moi ne répondit pas et se retourna, s'éloignant de moi pour traverser le rideau de la cascade et sortir de la grotte dans laquelle il m'avait emmenée. J'observai mon environnement mais ne trouvait rien qui pourrait m'aider à me libérer de mes liens. J'étais attachée à une sorte de pilier et mes ailes étaient bloquées par les cordes. Je poussai un soupir. Pourquoi s'en était-il allé ? S'il voulait tellement récupérer cet anneau dont il avait parlé, pourquoi m'avoir laissée ici ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans mon esprit. Il était allé après Wendy et Gray. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Sinon, pourquoi attendre que je me fusse éloignée d'eux pour me capturer ? Je devais en apprendre plus. Depuis quelques années, j'étais devenue assez douée pour provoquer mes prémonitions, et forçai donc mon pouvoir à me montrer mes compagnons. Au début floue, ma vision se précisa finalement pour me montrer ce que je voulais voir. Wendy était derrière Gray, celui-ci la protégeant du monstre qui m'avait attrapée. Il semblait prêt à utiliser sa magie, mais la chose parla, stoppant net ses mouvements :

\- Je vous rendrai le chat si vous me donnez mon précieux.

\- Oh non, Charuru ! S'exclama alors Wendy.

J'étais désolée de la voir si triste. Gray semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa main et, en me concentrant un peu plus, je fus étonnée de voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Un anneau ! Etait-ce donc pour ça que la créature s'était emparée de moi ? Cet anneau ?

Gray jeta un regard mauvais à l'humanoïde et demanda :

\- C'est ça que tu veux, pas vrai ? Rend-nous Charuru immédiatement et je te le donnerai !

Le visage de l'agresseur sembla s'adoucir et un sourire moins effrayant effaça celui qui menaçait mes amis une seconde plus tôt.

\- Suivez-moi.

J'ouvrai à nouveau les yeux, ma vision s'éteignant dans mon esprit. Mon corps me faisait souffrir mais j'étais soulagée. Etrangement, mon ravisseur m'avait semblé moins effrayant, presque amical, et j'étais heureuse de voir que rien n'était arrivé à Wendy. Je me serais sentie tellement coupable si elle avait été blessée… Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entendis des bruits de pas à travers les sons de la chute d'eau. Wendy se précipita vers moi pour me libérer de mes liens et je pus voir perler une larme au creux de ses yeux. Je la serrai dans mes bras une fois délivrée et la rassurai, lui disant que j'allais bien. J'étendis mes ailes pour les remuer et faire partir la douleur et bientôt, je fus de nouveau sur pied et en pleine forme. De son côté, la créature menaçait à nouveau Gray pour qu'il lui donne son anneau et, voyant que j'étais remise, celui-ci lui tendit à contrecoeur. Wendy s'approcha, et demanda au monstre :

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Wendy !

Alors que j'allais moi-même crier pour empêcher mon amie de trop s'approcher de la chose, Gray m'avait devancée. Il semblait réellement inquiet. Il attrapa le bras de ma dragonne pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus mais sa gentillesse naturelle l'empêchait de craindre l'humanoïde qu'elle regardait, et son sourire était emprunt de bonté, si bien que même mon agresseur avait l'air touché.

\- Gollum.

\- Merci de ne pas avoir blessé mon amie, Gollum. Et désolé si on a pris ton anneau, on ne savait pas qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un.

Elle sourit, et Gollum lui sourit en retour. En le voyant ainsi, Gray soupira de soulagement.

\- Ouais, désolé, grommela-t-il avant de prendre Wendy par la main, sachant que j'allais les suivre.

Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la grotte et, alors que Gollum les suivait du regard, je déployai mes ailes pour les rejoindre. Nous retournâmes à notre camp en silence quand Gray interpella mon amie :

\- J'ai eu vraiment peur Wendy. Ne fais plus jamais ça.

Elle rougit, et serra un peu plus fort la main qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'ils étaient sortis. Quand nous fûmes à nouveau assis sur le même rondin de bois, je questionnai finalement Gray sur la manière dont il avait mis la main sur l'anneau. Il se trouvait qu'alors qu'il désespérait de ne rien attraper, il avait tenté de plonger sa main pour pêcher de cette manière et était tombé sur la bague alors qu'un poisson lui échappait des mains. Gollum avait dû le remarquer et s'était emparée de moi comme monnaie d'échange. Après toute cette histoire, j'étais épuisée. Mais, alors que nous nous remettions à peine de ce qu'il venait de se passer, la dure réalité s'imposa de nouveau à moi : nous étions toujours perdus.


End file.
